Nocturne
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Hook aime jouer. Spécialement quand cela implique ce gringalet de Pan et ses jolies petites fesses... (PWP les gens)


**Hello hello ! Me voici avec un p'tit n'OS tout en PWP~ Je précise que c'est dans le contexte du FIIIIIIILM et pas celui avec Robin Williams (R.I.P mon héros, Jumanji je t'aime), mais celui avec Jeremy Sumpter et ce BEAU-GOSSE de Jason Isaacs (mais si, vous savez, il joue aussi Lucius Malfoy. Sisi, Hook c'est Malfoy avec de la moustache). Bwef, enjoi !**

* * *

Le pirate ne voyait strictement rien dans cette fichue forêt. Il avait beau trancher de son crochet tout ce qui passait aux alentours du métal, rien n'apportait un peu plus de lumière à ses yeux bleus myosotis qui cherchaient désespérément un gamin volant et ricanant. Hook savait très exactement ce qui poussait Pan à l'enfoncer aussi loin dans la forêt, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Seulement, la nuit et les feuillages ne jouaient pas en sa faveur et Peter le savait assez pour voleter dans l'ombre des arbres, se cachant pour se moquer de lui.

« Reviens ici, Pan !, s'exclama le capitaine, à bout de nerfs.

-Voudrais-tu que j'appelle Clochette pour t'éclairer, Hook ?, le railla l'enfant en réponse. »

Le brun aux longues boucles grommela.

« Comme si tu avais envie qu'elle vienne, sale gamin !

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

Hook senti soudain une pression sur son crochet, Pan le tirait vers une clairière sans aucune doute. Sale gamin, il allait lui faire payer ces moqueries ! Le pirate fut stoppé dans ses digressions par la lumière de la lune éclairant enfin son visage et sa vue. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler dans une clairière, mais plutôt une falaise herbée donnant directement sur la mer, la lune se reflétant sur la surface noire à peine agitée par la houle. Se repérant rapidement, James estima que son navire était plutôt loin de cet endroit, ce qui était un plus certain puisque Pan ne se retenait jamais d'élever la voix.

Bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, Hook se retourna d'un air digne, mais une lueur effrayante siégeant dans ses yeux bleus. Peter s'était posé au sol, un petit sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres, et il s'approcha de lui-même de son ennemi qui ne bougea pas. C'était de toute façon très souvent le même schéma et celui-ci ne déplaisait en rien au capitaine pirate. Il laissa donc le gamin éternel venir à lui, se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, joueur. Hook s'écarta cependant, entraînant une moue incompréhensive de Pan.

« Tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique.

-Comme si c'était la première fois ! »

Le pirate saisit violemment la touffe de cheveux de Peter, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur, l'autre n'était pas très doux avec son pauvre cuir chevelu. Hook obligea l'enfant à se mettre à genoux devant lui sans relâcher sa prise et l'autre comprit tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire : c'était devenu l'un de ses jeux préférés, ces temps-ci. Pan défit donc d'une main experte les pantalons de James, mais grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la partie intéressante était à peine réveillée.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort, fit-il remarquer.

-A toi de le faire, Pan. »

L'intéressé sourit et effleura la peau du bout des doigts. Il senti Hook avoir la chair de poule, ce qui l'exorta à continuer sur cette voie. Ses doigts allèrent titiller les bourses du capitaine, pendant qu'il commençait de lents mouvements de va-et-viens sur toute la longueur. Lorsque le membre du pirate commença à durcir, il vint lécher sa base par pur jeu, ne s'y attardant pas et écopant d'un grognement mécontent de son ennemi. Celui-ci força plus encore sur les cheveux de Pan qui couina sous la douleur, et il se mit à la tâche avec plus de ferveur, espérant que James cesserait de lui martyriser la peau du crâne. L'enfant entreprit donc de lécher le sexe sur toute sa longueur, tout en massant les testicules qu'il savait être une zone particulièrement sensible chez le capitaine pirate. Pan le sentit durcir rapidement, et sourit en voyant le membre palpitant devant lui, qui ne demandait qu'à être englouti dans sa bouche, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire en poussant un grognement appréciatif. Hook quant à lui, appréciait la superbe vue que lui offrait Peter Pan, à genoux devant lui et le suçant avec application et joie, semblant content de pouvoir l'avaler tout entier.

Se sentir cogner contre la gorge de Pan avait toujours un effet immense sur le brun, qui appuya sur le crâne qu'il tenait toujours pour le forcer à accélérer. Peter suivit le mouvement assez difficilement, éprouvant des difficultés pour respirer avec cet imposant sexe enfoncé tout entier dans sa cavité buccale, mais Hook ne consentit à le libérer que lorsque l'enfant éternel arriva vraiment à la limite de ses poumons. Il ne l'éloigna cependant pas de son gland, que Peter entreprit d'embrasser lorsqu'il eut retrouvé suffisemment de souffle. Sous les discrets grognements de plaisir de James, Pan le lécha, le suça, puis fit descendre sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre qu'il attrapa de ses deux mains avant de commencer à lécher ses testicules. C'est avec un sourire qu'il sentit les jambes de Hook trembler sous l'attention, ce qui l'exorta bien évidemment à y aller avec plus de ferveur. Pan se mit donc à sucer les bourses avec un gémissement appréciatif, sentant son propre entrejambe durcir de plus en plus, même s'il n'allait certainement pas se toucher. Ses mains étaient bien mieux à branler le sexe chaud et humide de son ennemi, qui le força bientôt à le reprendre en bouche.

Comme il y a quelques minutes, Peter avala goulûment et entièrement le membre, tentant de libérer l'une de ses mains pour se toucher. James s'en aperçut et lui effleura l'épaule du crochet, comme une menace qu'il mettrait à exécution si sa main ne revenait pas vite là où elle devait être, donc sur son propre sexe. Le pirate, se sentant venir, imposa son propre rythme à Pan qui gémit de douleur, la cadence étant beaucoup trop rapide pour sa bouche et sa gorge. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de faire plus, sentant un liquide chaud et visqueux envahir toute sa cavité buccale et couler dans son œsophage. Dans le même temps, Hook se retira de sa bouche, et Peter tenta tant bien que mal de tout avaler, se mettant soudainement à tousser, étouffé.

James regardait tout ça d'un œil lubrique, se ravissant de la vision de l'enfant étalé par terre, en train de tousser comme un beau diable. Toujours pas rassasié, le pirate se baissa et se positionna au-dessus de Pan, un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. Sans prévenir, il déchira de son crochet ce qui servait d'habits à Peter et le tourna sur le dos, appréciant la gorge, les tétons et le membre offerts. De sa main, il écarta quelques mèches du visage du gamin, dont les lèvres et le menton étaient tout couverts de sperme, et s'attaqua à un téton rose et dur, qu'il lécha d'abord avant de le mordre. Pan couina sous la douleur, tentant d'articuler une phrase cohérante.

« L-les enfants... Perdus vont... Le... Aaaaah ! Le voir... Arrête ça... »

Hook eut un petit ricanement, préférant ignorer les suppliques de son ennemi et entreprendre une descente sur son corps fin. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe tendu et d'où coulait un peu de liquide pré-séminal, il sourit et enfoui son nez dans son aine, la mordant également, et ce bien plus fort que le téton. Pan se cambra en criant pour de bon, attrapant dans une convulsion les longs cheveux bouclés du pirate.

« Ça fait mal !, geignit Peter en sanglotant presque. Arrête ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine le retourna sur le ventre, saisit ses poignets et les lia dans son dos à l'aide de ce qui fut le vêtement de Pan, puis releva sa croupe dans laquelle il enfouit sa langue. Le gamin éternel gémit, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait aimer ça ou se concentrer sur la douleur de la morsure. Hook ne resta pas longtemps au niveau de sa raie et s'allongea contre le dos du garçon, dont il mordilla le lobe d'oreille avant de lui présenter trois de ses doigts rêches.

« Lèche-les comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, lui susurra-t-il. »

Tout content de pouvoir s'occuper la bouche, Pan entreprit de sucer les trois doigts avec application, s'amusant à les faire tourner dans sa bouche et les lécher sensuellement, provoquant des frissons chez le pirate qui s'empressa de les retirer de là pour en enfoncer un dans l'antre de Peter, qui gémit de plaisir. Le plus jeune s'empala dessus de lui-même presque aussitôt, poussant des gémissement de plus en plus forts et obscènes qui ravissaient les oreilles de James. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ajouter un second doigt à l'intérieur du gamin qui poussa un petit cri empreint de luxure. Hook commença des mouvements de ciseaux ou de rotation pour écarter les chairs serrées de son ennemi qui gémissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'empale sur ses doigts d'un seul coup violent et en criant de plaisir.

« Oh, alors je l'ai trouvée ? »

Le pirate s'amusa à marteler cette zone érogène plus fortement, soutirant d'autres cris à Pan qui agitait son corps de façon à ce que les doigts s'enfoncent le plus profondément possible. James en profita pour engouffrer le troisième et dernier doigt dans l'entrée maintenant bien distandue de Peter qui cria encore. Mécontant que l'enfant s'excite pour si peu, le capitaine le fessa durement en cessant tout mouvement. Pan eut un long grognement plaintif.

« Hook... Je t'en... Hmmm... Supplie... Encore... Encore... »

C'est en souriant que James frappa de nouveau fortement la fesse rebondie de Pan.

« Demande-le moi mieux que ça. »

L'enfant eut un couinement et tenta de calmer sa respiration erratique.

« Je t'en supplie... Hook... Prends-moi... Aaaaaaah... Je t'en prie... Vite...

-Je préfère ça, petite dévergondée. »

Pan ne releva pas l'emploi du féminin humiliant, préféré frotter sa croupe contre Hook pour l'inciter à le prendre rapidement. James s'exécuta, s'enfonçant dans l'antre chaude aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à sentir son bassin cogner contre les fesses de Pan qui criait son plaisir sans se retenir. Le pirate commença alors à bouger, allant vite et fort dès le départ pour le simple plaisir d'entendre les cris de Peter qui ne savait plus s'il avait mal ou s'il ne ressentait que du plaisir. L'enfant se contentait de crier encore et toujours, ajustant les mouvements de son bassin à ceux, brutaux, de Hook qui grognait de plaisir en sentant le corps de Pan l'accueillir aussi bien que sa bouche. Le pirate continua ses coups de reins bestiaux jusqu'à ce que Peter ne se mette à le supplier avec le peu de mots qui lui restaient.

« Hook ! Je t'en supplie ! Détache-moi !, gémissait-il entre deux cris de plaisir.

-Et pourquoi je devrais ? »

Forcer Pan a dire des choses salaces était également très plaisant aux oreilles du pirate qui se réjouissait de voir son ennemi en petite catin dévergondée.

« Je t'en supplie ! Branle-moi ! Je t'en suppliiiiiiiie ! »

En seule réponse, James se contenta de le fesser, toujours aussi fort. La fesse rebondie rougissait de plus en plus sous les coups qu'elle subissait, ce qui ravit les yeux myosotis du brun.

« Hook ! Par pitié ! Touche-moi ! Laisse-moi jouir ! »

Mais le pirate n'écouta pas et continua de cogner toujours plus fort et violemment contre la prostate de Pan qui se mit à hurler, perdant peu à peu les pédales. L'enfant en oubliait son nom, qui il était, le fait de savoir parler, le fait même de pouvoir penser, il n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir et de luxure ne demandant qu'à être prise encore et encore, ce que le capitaine fit avec joie. Rapidement, James se rendit compte que Peter ne pouvait plus bouger correctement son corps bouillant pour s'adapter à ses coups il lui souleva donc les jambes, ce qui écrasa le gamin éternel plus encore sur le sol et qui lui permit de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. Lorsque le capitaine pirate senti la jouissance arriver, il fit en sorte d'être enfoncé à l'intérieur du corps de Pan le plus possible, emplissant son antre de toute sa semance en plus de son membre qui se vidait rapidement, par longs jets blancs.

Peter lui tentait de remuer pour s'empaler encore et encore, sentant avec une délectation perdue tout le sperme l'emplir puis couler entre ses fesses, puis sur son membre durci au maximum, tendu comme un arc et très douleureux également. Il sentait l'air frais entourer son sexe, le sang palpiter à l'intérieur, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour se toucher, ce qui le frustrait profondément. Ravi de voir le petit Pan dans un tel état de jouissance, Hook examina son visage : il avait les yeux presque révulsés – le capitaine présageait qu'il s'évanouirait sous le choc de l'orgasme –, le visage rouge et humide, la bouche grande ouverte sur des gémissements plaintifs, de la salive coulant sur sa joue jusqu'au sol. Content de l'attitude de l'enfant, James le fessa de nouveau, appréciant la couleur rouge et le couinement de plaisir de Pan alors qu'il devait en réalité avoir mal. Maintenant que le pirate s'était retiré du petit corps, son antre était grande ouverte et laissait s'échapper tout son sperme entre ses fesses, sur le sol et sur le sexe qui semblait sur le point d'imploser.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de détacher Pan, Hook eut une autre idée : il retira son manteau et le reste de ses habits, redressa l'enfant de sorte qu'il soit face à lui, et l'installa sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur. Comme Peter ne réagissait pas, trop perdu dans son plaisir et sa frustration grandissante, le pirate lui mordit violemment un téton tout en frappant une fois de plus sa fesse. Pan tenta difficilement de se concentrer.

« Si tu veux jouir, frotte-toi contre moi et regarde moi. Je veux voir ta face de putain quand tu jouis. »

Trop heureux de pouvoir se soulager, Pan s'exécuta rapidement et se colla contre James. Celui-ci eut cependant une moue désapprobatrice et écarta un peu l'enfant de son corps.

« Seulement ton petit pénis. Je veux pouvoir le regarder. »

Peter obéit de nouveau en gémissant, soumis, ne frottant contre le torse musclé que son membre douloureux, et se remettant à crier obscènement. Hook accompagnait les mouvements en malaxant durement ses fesses déjà malmenées, ne pouvant résister à l'antre humide dans laquelle il enfonça de nouveau un doigt, son crochet glacé passant et repassant sur sa raie sensible. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Pan pour venir, mais le pirate l'en empêcha de nouveau en serrant fortement son sexe entre ses doigts, empêchant sa semance de s'échapper. L'enfant poussa un long cri.

« Ne t'évanouis pas après. »

Il relâcha la pression de sa main et Peter vint en criant une ultime fois, se répandant sur le torse du pirate en s'appuyant inconsciemment sur le crochet toujours calé contre sa raie, entouré de ses deux fesses. Son petit corps s'affaissa dans le même temps et Hook le retint, maugréant contre l'enfant qui ne lui avait pas obéit, même s'il savait que ça aurait été presque impossible qu'il réussise. Cela lui donnait au moins un prétexte pour le « punir » encore... Il retourna donc de nouveau Pan sur le ventre, surélevant sa croupe d'un bras pour qu'elle soit accessible à sa bouche, et mordit violemment la fesse qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis le début l'autre, il la frappa une nouvelle fois. Cela réveilla plus ou moins l'immortel qui ouvrit des yeux embrumés et hagards, rougis par les larmes de plaisir qu'il avait versé. Le capitaine plaça le visage infantile devant son propre corps.

« Nettoie-moi tout ça. »

Peter s'exécuta difficilement, léchant toute la semance qu'il avait libéré dans son orgasme. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Hook l'allongea et lui écarta les jambes au maximum, se délectant de la vue et du couinement de douleur que la position avait engendré.

« Je pourrais te prendre encore... Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de faire ça avec un cadavre, lui susurra-t-il. »

Ceci dit, James se releva prestement, renfila ses habits, vérifia qu'il n'était pas débraillé, se recoiffa sommairement à l'aide de son crochet, et prit la direction du chemin du retour, laissant sur place un Peter Pan nu, inconscient et couvert de sperme.

Cela aussi faisait partie du jeu auquel le pirate jouait seul.

* * *

**Au fait, vous saviez que je DÉTESTE ce débile de Peter Pan? :D**


End file.
